1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved print roller for applying dye to a textile material in a predetermined pattern. In another aspect, the invention relates to an improved print roller wherein the body member of the roller is encapsulated with a cover formed of a substantially impervious elastomeric material and the dye applicators are bonded to the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous processes and apparatus have been employed by the textile industry in the pattern printing of textile materials. In recent years many advances have been made in the pattern printing of textile materials, such as through the use of computerized jet dyeing processes and apparatus, improved screen printing techniques and apparatus, and the like.
An early form of pattern printing of a textile material employed a print roller to transfer the dye to the textile material. Equipment of this type is still employed by the smaller textile manufacturers and/or dyers because the smaller firms cannot afford the more sophisticated equipment which has become available to the larger manufacturers. Problems have, nevertheless, been encountered in the pattern printing of textile materials using print rollers because the rollers heretofore known have been constructed with plywood disc covers so that the dye applicators could be secured thereto by the use of nails.
In employing the prior art print rollers in a dyeing process at least a portion of the roller is submerged in the dye tray so that the dye applicators can pick up a sufficient amount of the dye and transfer it to the textile material. Since a portion of the plywood disc covers are in contact with the liquid dye admixture the plywood discs also absorb a portion of the liquid dye mixture which results in the discs swelling and thus a loosening of the dye applicators. In addition, the absorbtion of liquid from the dye admixture by the laminated plywood discs cause the print roller to gain weight which results in deflection of the roller and thus improper printing of the textile material.
Therefore, a need has long been recognized for an improved print roller for use in the pattern printing of textile materials. However, even though the need has long been recognized, until the present invention, no suitable alternative for the laminated plywood print roller has heretofore been known.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved print roller for applying dye to a textile material which substantially eliminates the before mentioned problems of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved print roller for applying dye to a textile material which is economical to manufacture, relatively simple in construction, and which substantially improves the definition of the pattern resulting from the application of the dye to the textile material.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.